Fuego en el HieloBy:Arleyh and Amanda
by arleyh guitar player
Summary: Allen hace 2 años que se fue de la Congregación.Lenalee se quedó muy afectada por la marcha de su mejor amigo.El día de su 18 cumpleaños,Lenalee encuentra a Allen en la playa desnudo.¿Quéocurrirá si les envian a una mision juntos y saltan chispas?


FUEGO EN EL HIELO CAPÍTULO 1: Reencuentro habían pasado dos años. Dos años desde que Allen había decidido Marcharse de la Congregación para, según él, "encontrarse a si mismo" e Informarse de lo Qué estaba combatiendo en su interior. No niego que me sentí hecha pedazos Cuando se fue. Estaba tan destrozada de que mi mejor amigo se hubiese ido, quizás para que no volver, que me mude un su cuarto Durante no menos de dos meses. Conforme Fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que llorar era inútil para todos, sobre todo, para mi Misma. No dejé que el pelo me volviese a crecer, descubrí que llevar el pelo corto era mucho más cómodo que llevarlo largo, ahora, los mechones más largos me Rozan la barbilla Mientras Conforme se acercaban a la nuca, se hacian más cortos. También descubrí que pasear por la playa descalza, sentir la arena bajo las plantas de los pies, sentir la brisa en las piernas,-me quitaba las larguísimas Calcetas del uniforme era muy relajante y me ayudaba un despejar la mente a la vez que una pensar. Era Febrero, se acercaba mi cumpleaños, y lo único que volviese Quería que era él. El 25 de febrero cumplía los 18, y me pasaba el día fuera de la Orden y me Quedaba en la playa. Pero ese día fue diferente. Eran Alrededor de las 7 y media de la mañana, como de costumbre, yo estaba caminado por la orilla de la playa, pero entonces vi algo anómalo Tirado en la orilla de la playa , era un bulto, al acercarme más vi que era una persona. Empiezo a incorporarse, yo di un dispuesta hace un defenderme si Necesario era, pero, al Verle la cara y el brazo izquierdo, se me cayó el Alma a los pies. -A-Allen ...- susurré notando agolpárseme las lágrimas en los ojos- Se puso de pie, y en un segundo, el pálido de mi cara paso a un rojo vivo. Allen Estaba desnudo.

- ¿Lenalee? .- susurró frotándose la cabeza- Le tiré el abrigo pare se pudiese tapar. -Tápate.-le ordené, el corazón me iba a Mil A la hora- Se dio cuenta de su situación embarazosa y obedeció al instante. - ¿Lenalee eres tú? .- Volvió a preguntar- Me volví hacia él Todavía algo roja. -Sí yo. soja sonreí- Se terminó de poner se pie.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Así Para terminar? .- le pregunté- Pero de repente, Allen parecio irse, y se cayó Encima mío. Ambos nos precipitamos al suelo. - ¡¿Allen?! .- Iba a cantarle las cuarenta bien cantadas, pero me di cuenta de que Estaba inconsciente, y que Tenía muchísima fiebre-

No lo dude ni un instante, mis activé Dark Boots, y lo llevé volando a la orden. Entré en la enfermería DIRECTAMENTE por una ventana. - ¿Lenalee?-Gritó la enfermera jefe-

- ¡Ayúdeme se lo ruego! .- Le pedi-He encontrado un andador Allen Tirado en la playa, está inconsciente y tiene mucha fiebre- Lo siguiente que recuerdo era de caos en la enfermería. Médicos y enfermeras corriendo de un lado para otro. Me senté en una silla, y Aunque era muy temprano, un cansancio muy profundo Se hizo presa de mí y me dormí. Me desperté en mi habitación, eran las siete de la tarde. Había dormido más de 12 horas en más de 2 años. Corrí hacia la enfermería pensando que lo había soñado todo, pero Quería creer que era cierto. Y era así. CAPÍTULO 2: MISIÓN Entré en la enfermería y no se paraba oír a las enfermeras más jóvenes cuchichear sobre el nuevo paciente. -- Qué Lenalee.-me dijo-una buena pieza trajiste el otro dia. -A Allen Walker ni mas ni menos.-dijo su compañera, Embajador ruborizadas Esteban, al oír el nombre de Allen, El corazón me latió más deprisa-Está súper fuerte, tiene menuda pastilla de chocolate. Está buenísimo. Ambas se alejaron en cuchicheos pasillo abajo, me acerqué hasta la habitación de donde habían salido. Y allí estaba el. Me quedé parada, literalmente hablando, en la puerta de la habitación. Allen Estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. N Llevaba camiseta, sólo unos vaqueros bajos por los Cuales acostaban unos boxers negros. Dios del cielo, me dolía mirarlo, bien como habían dicho las enfermeras, Allen tenia un cuerpazo como Pocos ha parido madre, También Llevaba el pelo con esa especie de cresta que se le ponia Cuando manifestaba su inocencia. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia Porque se Volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa muy agradable en la cara, y en los ojos. -Buenas tardes.-saludo, había olvidado lo agradable que era su voz, un ahora más grave timbre--Hola.-logré articular-Te vas a enfriar.-le dije Intentando con todas mis Fuerzas mirarle a la cara--No tengo frío.-se encogió de hombros-¿Es que te molesta que valla así? .- En sus ojos no había malicia ni nada que se le pareciese, había una increíble inocencia, como la de un niño--No .- me reprendí a mí Misma por haber pensado en lo increíble de su físico en vez de su salud- Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, pero enseguida nos echamos a reir de lo absurdo de la situación.

- ¿Cómo es que acabaste Desnudo en la playa? .- Evitar, no pude mis Mejillas que se volviesen una encender--La Orden Central me perseguía, me huí tenian como conejillo de indias y .- contestó-me dieron unos calzoncillos para que al menos llevase algo puesto y no con todo fuese al aire, pero me di cuenta al huir que llevaban un transmisor GPS y me los quite. Decidí creerme su historia , pero aun así, lo que había pasado era de casi un SINSENTIDO. Allen se separo del marco de la ventana, se acercó hacia mí y en contra de todo pronóstico, me abrazó. Entonces, como si alguien activase un botón, todas las lágrimas y la emoción Contenida de los últimos dos años, se desató y no pude Evitar romper a llorar. Le devolví el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Así nos quedamos Durante unos minutos que se me hicieron horas, las horas más agradables de los últimos dos años. De repente la megafonía salto, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. - _Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker preséntese en el despacho del jefe Komui ahora mismo . Al-curro .- susurró contra mi pelo- Me Sequé las lágrimas y asentí. -Bien chicos, Komui-dijo con una sonrisa-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha que la inocencia no nos da un respiro.-conformes Allen y yo asentimos-Tenéis que iros al norte de España, por la provincia de Burgos. Se ha detectado una inocencia y tenéis que recuperarla. Salís ahora mismo. En el informe os vendrán los detalles. Una vez en el tren, no los medios de comunicación ni dijimos que no fuesen preguntas rápidas sobre la misión. Al rato, se Oyó un ruido desde las tripas de Allen. -dijo-Perdón. ligeramente ruborizado--Tranquilo, con complicidad-sonreí-Ve a por algo de comer, Anda. -Vale,-una enorme sonrisa acostó en su rostro, no pude hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela-¿quieres algo? -Un Botellín de agua por favor .- sonreí - -Hecho, ahora vuelvo enseguida. suspirar y volví a sonreír, Allen había vuelto. Allen Estaba aquí, no era ninguna broma, ningún sueño Ningún época. Era real. _

Cuando Entró cargado hasta arriba de chuches, me tendió el Botellín. -Gracias.-sonreí--De nada.-respondió con la boca llena-

- ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes el pelo así? .- pregunté con curiosidad--supongo que de tanto Manifestar la inocencia se me ha quedado Así .- respondió acariciándose un Mechon de pelo blanco-¿Y tú?, antes lo tenías más largo. -Si.-asentí algo ruborizada-Descubrí que llevar el pelo corto era mucho más cómodo que llevarlo largo. P

Acercó la mano y me Acaricio mi corta melena. -Me gusta más así.-sonrió con amabilidad, mucha, mucha amabilidad-Corto te favorece la cara y tu sonrisa.

El rubor de mis Mejillas Se hizo más intenso. -opino lo mismo.-Yo también sonreí-Ese peinado te hace alcalde y mucho más maduro e interesante. - ¿Tú crees? .- Arqueo las cejas--Si.-mi sonrisa no se borraba de mi cara, en estos cinco minutos Estaba sonriendo más que en los últimos dos años- P-Te sienta muy bien sonreír, Lenalee.-su mirada tenian un matiz extraño, quizás una dulzura que nunca le había visto- El viaje a España Fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones excesivas, lo que era Difícil vez nos internamos en el bosque en el Cual nos habían informado que se encontraba la una Inocencia, Estaba cubierto de nieve hasta arriba, y que lo peor era, amenazaba Ventisca. Dicho y Hecho, enseguida Empiezo a soplar un viento que Helaba el mismo calor de la sangre. Allen y yo estábamos desesperados buscando un refugio, hasta que vimos una cabaña. Entramos sin preguntar, ya que no había tiempo para cortesía.

-Será un refugio para cazadores.-dijo Allen- Vi que había una pequeña chimenea. -Voy a encender el fuego.-dije examen la casa por favor. Aunque Sabía lo que habría. Había tres puertas, el baño era una, la otra la cocina y la otra ... la otra era de un dormitorio de una sola cama. Al verlo, ambos nos sonrojamos. -Esto ....- dijo Allen frotándose el pelo-No importa, dormiré en el suelo. - ¿Estás seguro? .- Replique, no Quería que se resfriase por mi culpa-Mira que hacen menos de 3 grados bajo cero. -Da-sonrió igual. , era una sonrisa falsa, por supuesto--Allen ... Se Dirigió a la cocina a ver si había algo de comer, cómo no, volví a centrarme en echar leña al fuego, Cuando oí un grito Procedente de la cocina. - ¡Mierda! .- Allen-gritó Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la cocina, vi que Allen Estaba Sentado en el suelo y se frotaba el trasero. Sentado Encima de la tripa de Allen, movía la cola de un hermoso gato blanco. -Maldito gato.-siseó entre dientes- - ¿Estás bien? Agachándome inquirí-.- / p-Sí, pero este maldito gato se ha comido casi toda la despensa.-me dijo señalándolo--Algo quedará.-sonreí frotando al gato entre las orejas Mientras ÉSTE ronroneaba. / p-No le mimes.-Volvió a ladrar-

- ¿Se puede sabes qué te pasa con los gatos?. inquirí--Cada vez que un gato se paraba delante de mi en alguna ciudad Durante mis viajes, siempre acababa persiguiéndolo Porque se había comido una Timcampy.-respondió- Se me escapó una risa. -No tiene ninguna gracia.-me reprendió-Malditos bichos. No haga caso de su comentario y vi que Todavía Quedaba algo de carne seca. -Podemos asar esta carne.-le dije-

Se Volvió hacia mí con los ojos brillantes, casi babeaba. Había cambiado nada en Estos últimos dos años Allen, no, su aficción por la comida seguia intacta. La carne se asó rápida, no muy sabrosa estaba, pero era comida. El gato También pilló algo, pero sí Tuvo que pelear con Allen por ello, ya que mi amigo no dejaba tiempo a nada. Cuando calló la noche, ambos nos pusimos una preparar nuestras perspectivas camas. Allen se preparo varias capas de mantas delante de la chimenea y yo hice lo propio en el dormitorio. Fuera Seguia nevando y no Parecía que iba a parar pronto. A Allen se le Ocurrió la genial idea de mandar una ayuda por un Timcampy, sacándolo por la ventana y dándole Órdenes muy claras e imposibles de desobedecer. -Buenas noches, Allen.-dije entornando la puerta del dormitorio - -Buenas noches, Lenalee.-sonrió-

Desde el cuarto le oí quejarse de lo frío que estaba el suelo y eso que era comparable un P una nevera.

suspirar y me metí entre las sábanas, no pude Evitar reproducir exactamente las MISMAS Palabras que Allen queja que había proferido. CAPÍTULO 3: CALOR Y. ... ¿SUEÑOS CALIENTES?

Me desperté de un salto bien entrada la noche Cuando oí un grito Proveniente del salón. - ¡¿Allen?! .- Salí de la habitación como un torbellino- - ¡Maldito bicho, ven aquí! .- gritaba él persiguiendo al pobre gato--Allen ...- le reprendí llamando su atención--Me ha arañado todo el lado Izquierdo de la cara.-me dijo enseñándome el rostro que, en efecto, Estaba ensangrentado--Tranquilo,-le dije cogiéndole del brazo-Anda, ven. Siéntate en la cama que te cura. Fui a buscar el botiquín a las mochilas. Volví con gasas y desinfectante. Las heridas no eran serias, por lo que no curarlas Difícil fue. -Maldito gato.-ladro-La próxima vez lo asamos a el. / p me rei Evitar poderlo pecado. -eres. Cómo-le revolví el pelo-Pobre gato. -De Pobre nada.-replicó sonriendo-te Se da muy bien la enfermería, apenas sentido que cuando me ha curado, en cambio, cada vez que la enfermera jefe me curaba, era como si mil agujas se me clavasen en la herida. - ¿T-tú crees? .- sonrojándome dije--Sí, sin ninguna duda.-Su sonrisa era muy dulce, tanto que el corazón, que ya me iba rápido, ahora lo tenía en la boca-

-Oye,-bajé la cabeza, me daba vergüenza decirlo, pero Tenía que hacerlo-me sabe mal que vuelvas a tumbarte en el suelo. -No importa.-se encogió de hombros- / p-Pero a mí Si.-insistí-E-cama esta ... E-ES Suficientemente grande para los dos. Las Mejillas de Allen se tiñeron de rojo. - ¿Estás segura? .- Me preguntó en un susurro- p-No quiero que vuelvas a dormir en el suelo. -Vale, si te pones Así ... Nos pusimos cada uno en una punta de la cama, Apague la Luz y me hice un ovillo y me sumergí en un sueño intranquilo y sin sueños. Me volví a despertar al cabo de una horas temblando de frío. Me volví y vi que Allen Estaba Profundamente dormido. Me acerqué un poco a él para oir su respiración tranquila, algo relajante era muy ... , También si no se por el echo de comer como comía, irradiaba un calorcito agradable ... Me acerqué un poco Más a él notando su calor, y pasé un brazo A su alrededor. Estaba caliente, mucho, mi brazo lo abrazó temereso de despertarle. Cerré los ojos y suspirar de alivio, ahora Estaba caliente y Allen Estaba durmiendo placidamente, por la mañana, temprano, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba madrugar un Allen, me apartaría de él como si no hubiese pasado nada y todo resuelto ... / p En ese momento, Allen se dio la vuelta y me abrazó. Comenzó a mi corazón latir más deprisa. Su boca, tan cerca de la mia, su respiración pesada y tan profunda, mi cuerpo, adaptandose perfectamente al suyo ...-Lenalee ... - Susurró Allen - quiero ... más ... comida. Me reí con nerviosismo ... si supiera lo que estabamos haciendo o simplemente en la posoción en la que se encontraba ... Me sonrojé, y si se despertaba y nos Así encontraba ... sin Quería ni pensarlo. Siempre había soñado con que nos pasara algo como esto, pero nunca pensé que podria llegar a ocurrir, y mucho menos tan pronto ... ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lo despertaba Podría cabrerse, o Podría ruborizarse, pero si no lo despertaba ..., sí, lo mejor era dejarlo dormir. -Lenalee ... - Volvió a susurrar Allen. Sonreí pensando en que Volvería a pedirme comida, con tragón era lo que no me extrañaría. P Pero no lo hizo.

Noté una presión en mi pierna. Una de las manos de Allen se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta pararse en mi cintura. -Allen ... -susurré roja hasta la médula. El chico seguia durmiendo. -Allen-dije un poco más fuerte, pero nada - ¡¡¡¡Allen !!!! Y Allen se despertó. P - ¿Qué ... que pasa Lenalee? - Dijo medio Todavía durmiendo. -No parece obvio - respondí un poco enojada. Allen parecio Darse cuenta de su situación. De la Posición de su mano y del bultito Tenía que bajo los pantalones. -Esto ... - Dijo totalmente rojo pero sin apenas moverse - yo ...-Allen - le corté sonrojada desviando la mirada - que creo ... ahora que no esta mi hermano aquí ...-Lenalee ... - Sonrojado Allen dijo - no sabia que tu quisieras ... Le Mire extrañada.

- ¿Que yo quisiera qué? Aprovechando que digo que no está aquí mi hermano deberías soltarme rápido para no Recibir una paliza por mi parte. ¿Qué creías que ... - Me interrumpí dandome cuenta de lo que quería decir Allen - serás guarro ... - Volví a desviar la mirada sonrojada-Aparta - dije Convicción mucha pecado. Creía que Allen se apartaría de mi de inmediato, Creía que me pediría disculpas y se sonrojaría, pero me equivocaba, Allen había cambiado. / p-No - dijo Mirándome fijamente. - ¿Qué? -He dicho que no. - ¿Y por qué no ? - Dije aun más roja de lo que pensé que se podria llegar a estar. -Porque me gustas, mucho y. .. - Se interrumpió un segundo para armarse de valor - Ahora Que No está tu hermano ... Quería que lo supieras, además, si hubieras querido apartarte de mi, hace rato que lo habrías conseguido - esto último lo dijo con picardía una insospechada en sus ojos. Desvié la mirada sonrojada. Tenía razón en eso, no podia negarle que si hubiera querido ya Estaría libre de sus brazos ... En ese momento, se aparto un poco de mi. Creí que al fin se había rendido, pero volvía una Equivocarme. Allen se coloco sobre mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me Tenía sujetada de las manos, que había pegado a la almohada, y sus piernas, entrelazadas con las mías Esteban Cualquier movimiento impidiéndome. Su proximidad me dejo sin aliento. Su entrecortado jadeo, su músculos tensos ... no podia pensar con claridad. Intenté liberarme, pero me fue imposible. Volví a desviar la mirada. Él se acercó a mi y coloco su rostro un Escasos centímetros del mio. -Mirame - dijo - Mirame a los ojos y dime que esto no es lo que querías, si es así, me apartaré nunca más y volveré te a molestar. No hay que hacer sabia, por una parte, siempre había deseado que pasara, pero por otro me asustaba Lo Que Pudiera pasar, ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que no? ¿Acaso nunca Volvería a ser el mismo de antes?; ¿Y si le decía que si? Estabamos él y yo solos, no había nadie más, Ni siquiera Timcampy, no mi hermano Estaba para molestarnos poder, no había nada ni nadie Alrededor, yo y él solo. Mi respiración se entrecortó.

-Yo ... - Le Mire A Los Ojos - yo ... ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué podia decirle? Sí, te quiero, ¿te he amado desde que tengo uso se Razón? Eso sonaba simplemente ridículo. Me arme de valor, cerré los ojos un momento, suspirar y los volvi a abrir, Le Mire fijamente y se lo dije, le dije lo que me había estado callando desde siempre, Aquello que me veia siempre una obligada ocultar.

-Yo te quiero.

Sus ojos brillaron Durante un fugaz segundo, un segundo fugaz en el que por fin pude ver como era en realidad. Un chico lleno de temores, solo un chico que lo Quería que todos los demás, un chico normal, de grandes ojos y pelo blanco que se moría por ser correspondido, por fin, vi a EL autentico Allen Walker. sonrió, acercó su rostro un poco más al mio y susurró: -Lo ... Sabia - Evitar, no pude sonreír. Entonces sorprendiéndome como él siempre lo conseguía, me besó, primero despacio, luego más intensamente. Sus besos eran como el remedio a mi enfermedad, una enfermedad de la soledad que había sufrido desde que él se fue. Respondi A sus besos de la mejor Manera que fui Capaz, nunca había besado una Ningún otro chico , aunque, claro, tampoco era de Allen, un chico cualquiera. Sus manos volvieron un deslizarse por mi cuerpo, esta vez, sin miedo, como si supiera en cada momento lo que Tenía que hacer. Era algo sorprendente. Mis brazos, perfilaron sus músculos una y otra vez. Nuestra respiración entrecortada se unió como solista y se Oyó el jadeo de cada uno. Subí mis Manos a los barrotes de la cama, Esteban fríos, muy fríos, pero yo ya no Tenía frío, que partía dentro de mi ardía una llama, la llama de la pasión que tanto tiempo había estado dormida. Allen Comenzó a desnudarme. Primero, la FUE la blusa, se paró, lo contemplé. Se había quedado parado observándome. -Esto ... ¿Qué ... qué pasa? - Logré articular. -Eres ... Preciosa. Sonreí tímidamente, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Allen sonrió a mi vez saliendo por fin de su pequeño trance. Volvió a la carga. Sus labios empezaron un recorrer mi cuello, al igual que su lengua. Dios mío espero que puedas perdonarme lo que estábamos haciendo. Allen se quito la camisa sin apenas despegarse de mi, sus caderas empezaron Semana de Vacunación en círculos sobre las mías, un gemido escapó de mi boca. -Lenalee ...- jadeó en mi oreja-Si vuelves a gemir Así no respondo de lo que pase. ¿Que no respondía de lo que pasase?, sus caderas se apretaron un poco más contra las mías, no lo pude Evitar volver a gemir, en los ojos de Allen parecio flamear una llama. Sus manos acariciaron la Cinturilla de mi falda, hasta que al final me la quito, al igual que con Hizo sus pantalones. Volvió a apretarse contra mí. -Te advertí que no respondía de lo que pasase.-su boca Estaba un Escasos milímetros de la mía- Entró su lengua en mi boca recorriendo cada milímetro con una fuerza avasalladora que a la vez sensual. Las manos de Allen acariciaron mis piernas de forma lenta, su lengua había dejado una serie de manchas rojas Alrededor de mi cuello. Caí en la cuenta de que Estaba casi desnuda, un Atisbo de miedo Apareció en mis ojos. -Allen ...- Jadee-Para ... Se detuvo al instante. - ¿Qué ocurre? .- susurró contra mi oreja, un susurro muy dulce--No sé si deberíamos seguir ...- me costaba mucho decir esas palabras--Si no puedes no pasa nada, te esperaré Lenalee, no hace nada que no quieras.-Su sonrisa era muy dulce, igual que su voz- Asentí, no, no ibamos un llegar hasta el final, no todavía, no ahora. Aún sudando Allen se quedó tendido sobre mi, le Rodee el tronco con los brazos. -Buenas noches Lenalee.-susurró, ya modo de beso de buenas noches me lamió un poco la oreja-

Me resisti un gemir otra vez. -Buenas noches, Allen. Y así nos quedamos dormidos hasta el día siguiente. n Inocencia Encontramos , un raro era temporal, pero punto y final.

No le dijimos nada a Komui. Pero seguimos viéndonos a escondidas, nadie lo sabía. Era nuestro secreto. Era de fuego en el hielo.

Nota de la autora: corto pero matón, ¿eh?.Esta historia la hemos hecho mi mejor amiga y yo con mucho esfuerzo y mucho cariño xD. Esperamos que os guste. Un saludo de Arleyh Guitar Player y Amanda Mad Writer. Críticas, Amenazas, halagos Serán bien recibidos ^ ^


End file.
